This invention relates to the field of heat curable phenolic resin molding materials and especially to novolak resins. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of thermosetting phenolic resin molding material, and products made therefrom, which are, or are intended to be, adhered to copper.
Phenolic resin molding materials are widely used in electrical and electronic applications. In many such applications, copper elements, such as connectors and commutators, are often molded into elements formed from phenolic molding material. These copper elements are very often held in place primarily, if not entirely, by mechanical bonds, i.e. by the physical hooking or interengagement of mutually rough areas of the copper and the phenolic to each other. Such mechanical bonds are known to be relatively weak, and separation or delamination of the copper elements from the molded phenolic elements is a recognized problem.